Adventures of Shinigami and Eternal Book 1
by Eternal-Shinigami27
Summary: Follow this wild and crazy ride of two friends who just happen to be situated in their own fantasy world and be amazed.


DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the people that appear in here... except for Shini and Eternal and Black. And Shinigami is indeed a girl, not a dude. So do not sue, protest, or kill us. This was written 2 years ago. Enjoy. Eat chicken. Be merry. Not contrary. Whatever. Bye hoes.

* * *

~In a far away land lived a couple of friends in a peaceful, quiet mansion~

"ETERNAL!!!"

And yet, not so quiet…

Shinigami was a rich girl, coming from a well to do family. Her parents were quiet wealthy and left her their inheritance. She bought the mansion and let her best friend stay with her and her name was…

"ETERNAL! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Well there is your answer… Eternal. She wasn't exactly rich but far from poor. She was educated well and very pretty and also very, very sneaky.

Shinigami came out of the bathroom with a towel on, glaring at everyone, while at the same time looking embarrassed. Her hair… was indeed… lime green. All of the maids were confused, unsure whether to laugh with their eye full of tears or run in fear from the wrath of Shinigami.

The dark skinned girl stomped down the hall, looking in every room, trying to fins a certain someone. She growled in annoyance when she found the person she was looking for. Shinigami walked up to the girl that was laughing with tears in her eyes. The chortling girl was Eternal.

"Look at me… I cannot go out on my date tonight looking like a green cabbage patch with the weird troll hair do sticking up!!!" she screamed.

Eternal looked at her and smiled. "It'll be fine. Just but a scarf over it and he won't notice a thing… except that you're a green haired troll that tried to make an escape from the hair dresser." she laughed again and was rolling on the floor.

Shinigami picked her up and slammed her against the wall. "It's not funny!" Eternal stopped laughing and put on a serious face. "Just so you know, I didn't mean to do that to you." she said.

All of a sudden, Duo comes in and hides behind Shinigami saying "help me!" Five seconds later Wufei came running in with his sword, screaming "Kisama, where did that braided idiot baka go."

Eternal blinked at Shinigami, and then she yelled to Wufei "Wu-wu, you're here!" she pounced on him as she gave him a big threatening hug.

Wufei was suffocating, trying to break free from her so he could suck back in some oxygen. Duo was still hiding behind Shini.

Then all of a sudden, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa walked in. Also Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Black, Mugen, and Tanoko came in 5 minutes later. Well Wufei finally escaped Eternal's grip and started hiding behind Shini.

~ I'm sick of writing our full names, so I will use or nicknames from now on. ~

Everyone was staring at each other and then at Shini. Black came in front of her and asked "Shini, why are you in a towel and when did you dye your hair green?..."

"I didn't, I was washing my hair and it turned this color. I think that someone put green dye in my shampoo bottle."

Black was about to say something when the front door busted open to reveal non other than……….Itachi?!

"WTF?!"

Itachi strolled into the room staring at everyone. Eternal looked at him dreamily as she drooled over his hot red eyes and muscular body that was covered sweat , cause he was working out before he came over.

Anyways Shini was looking at him. "Why the hell are you here Itachi?"

Itachi began to look at Shini up and down and smiled. Black didn't like the way he was doing that to his girlfriend, so he stepped in front of Shini, glaring at Itachi, which meant that she was his piece of meat that no one else's.

"Shini, I think you better go to your room and get dressed" whispered Tanoko to her. She nodded and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile in the living room Black stared at Itachi, he stared back. Black raised an eyebrow at him, He did the same. Black scratched his ear, and so did Itachi. Black started singing "Mary had a little lamb" and stopped, and Itachi finished the rest of the song. Soon Black stated singing "Get your head in the game" from High School Musical."

~ Shini forced him to watch it with her~

Itachi sang along with him and did some basketball moves. The rest of the boys started singing and dancing with Itachi and Black. They sung that for 15 minutes straight man….that makes me tired just thinking about it.

Upstairs

Shini was just finishing putting on her clothes when she heard music downstairs.

~ Also just so you know, her hair changed back…it was only temporary anyways~

She ran down stairs to see what happened. She ran down so fast she tripped and fell down on Sesshomaru…

~He didn't dance and sing with the rest of them…that would be totally weird if he did~

…which wasn't a great thing to do. Shini tried to get up off him ET came down the hall. Sesshomaru looked at her and glared. Shini smiled weakly and reached a hand out to help him up. ET also helped him up and soon was slammed against the wall… wow rough man.

Shinigami was shocked and didn't see Sesshomaru behind her as he held her around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand. ET was getting up as she was holding her head, trying to make the world stop spinning. Sesshomaru dragged Shini away into his temporary room and locked the door.


End file.
